


Homesick

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Homesick

 

She hadn’t lived in Earth for long. She was still new. Her cousin had dropped her off. He stayed for a day, speaking to her. Kal-El, or  _ Clark _ , told her that she was going to be fine, and left. She didn’t know if she was going to see him again.

Everything about the new planet was weird. She didn’t know what to think. And the technology,  _ god _ the technology was ancient. But there was nothing she could do about it. Kara could only watch. It wasn’t like she could go back home.

What home? It was all gone.

Nothing was left, and she was now all-alone in a new planet.

**_XxX_ **

_ Kara felt her mother hug her. She placed her arms around her daughter. There were explosions around her, as Krypton fell apart. _

_ “I love you Kara, so much.” _

_ “Mom! Please, don’t let me go!” _

_ Alura shook her head. “This is the only way to protect you.” She gently pushed Kara away. She turned and started to walk away, Zor-El at her side. _

_ “Mom! Mom! Come back!” Kara shouted, as she tried to go after her parents. But she couldn’t move. She tried to, but she couldn’t. “Mom! Dad! Please come back!” _

_ “Goodbye Kara,” she heard her mother say. _

_ Kara fell to her knees. She couldn’t do anything except watch her parents walk away, into the fire. _

_ “Mom! Please come back! I need you,” Kara whispered, as her tears blurred her vision. “Mooo— _

\--oom!” Kara shouted, as she sat up. She looked around the room, realizing that she was in the guest bedroom at the Danvers home. She couldn’t help but feel her eyes burn. Her small body started to tremble.

The door burst opened. Alex stood there, staring at her. Alex stared at the crying alien.

She heard a door opened and turned. She saw her parents start to walk out. Alex shook her head, telling them that they could go back and she had it handled. Eliza and Jeremiah looked skeptic, but Alex gave them a look. Sighing, they headed back to their room.

Alex walked into Kara’s room. She was slow, and cautious. She knew what the girl could do. And as much as she wanted to care for her new foster sister, she didn’t want to die.

“Kara?”

The girl in question turned away and wiped her tears. “H-hey.”

“Are you okay?” Alex moved to sit on the end of the bed. Kara kept her eyes on the bed, not wanting Alex to see her tears.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Kara, talk to me, please.”

Kara didn’t say anything. She just balled her fists. She let out a laugh that sounded like a sob. “I-I’m fi—“   


“You are not fine,” Alex told her, cutting her off.

Kara looked at Alex. Her eyes filled with pain and tears. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head.

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex whispered, reaching over to grab Kara’s hand.

Kara moved her hand away. She stood up and glared at Alex. “No it’s not!” Kara shouted, her small body trembling. “They are all gone! My family is dead! My home is gone! It’s not going to be okay! It’s  _ never _ going to be okay!”

Alex watched, as Kara broke down. She quickly stood up and pulled the younger girl in. She held Kara close, as the Kryptonian cried.

“I don’t have anything left. I’m alone,” Kara cried, as she pressed her face against Alex’s shirt.

“Sh,” Alex whispered, pulled her into a tight hug. She started to rub Kara’s back. “You’re not alone Kara. You have your cousin. You have my parents. You have  _ me _ .”

Kara cried. “I miss my mom.”

“It’s going to be okay Kara. I’m here for you. It’s okay.” Alex closed her eyes, as Kara’s cried filled her ears.

She had been jealous of the girl. Of all the attention she was getting. But as they stood there, in the middle of the room, and seeing her, crying and alone, she didn’t feel jealous anymore. She felt protective. She was going to protect Kara. She was going to be her big sister.

Kara wrapped her arms around her. “I’m here Kara. And I’m never leaving you,” Alex whispered.


End file.
